


Отступник

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: AU, в котором Орвальд выжил и решил отомстить Мутаре
Relationships: Dracon (Heroes of Might and Magic)/Mutare (Heroes of Might and Magic)
Kudos: 1





	Отступник

Он сидел в массивном кресле и размеренно отсчитывал бусину за бусиной, нанизанные на прочную темную нить. Мелодии четок с запозданием вторила сочившаяся где-то вода. Капли медленно, но верно точили камень, усердно и терпеливо, точно паук, плетущий свою паутину; округлые камешки звонко сталкивались, отмеривая секунды, минуты, часы. Морщинистые худые пальцы иной раз замирали, а потом вновь принимались за работу — щелк, щелк, щелк…

Чернокнижник ждал, вслушиваясь в неожиданный дуэт, и смотрел в одну точку, словно пребывал в трансе. Он прожил столько десятилетий, что научился терпеливо ждать, даже когда, казалось, на это не было ни времени, ни сил. Седовласый Орвальд еще несколько раз пересчитал бусины на четках, а после начал перебрасывать их в другую сторону — щелк, щелк, щелк…

Долго, очень долго. Его брови сдвинулись к переносице, преобразив пронзительный взгляд темных глаз, — теперь из-за уголков губ, что стремились вниз, он стал похож на раздосадованного наставника. Он был так близок к своей цели, но дерзкая девчонка, Мутаре, в мгновение ока отбросила его, разметала его войска, разрушила почти все, что он сумел создать за свой век. Неукротимая, алчная до власти, она, казалось, одним взмахом полуторного меча уничтожила все его стремления и оскорбила его как лорда подземелий. Он тоже хотел завладеть кровью Отца Драконов, но опоздал — Мутаре его опередила, а после вожделенный фиал пропал. Молодые и наглые дышат в спину и наступают на пятки. Что ж, у него тоже еще остались козыри, точно яд в жале у израненной мантикоры.

Распустить слух о том, что кровь преобразившейся Мутаре столь же волшебна, как и кровь Отца Драконов, было несложно, и оставшиеся в живых лорды рьяно бросились по душу девчонки — пусть грызутся, ему это только на руку; но он гораздо больше надежд возлагал на человека, о котором упомянул один из его советников, — на мага-убийцу драконов. Орвальд понимал, что едва ли ему удастся занять прежнее положение в Нигоне, но стерпеть зарвавшуюся Мутаре не мог — эту красноголовую мразь надо было остановить.

Быстротечные мысли увлекали его за собой и уводили далеко, на дно души, его точно закрутило в коварном сердце водоворота — настолько его разгневала невероятно сильная соперница, острая и резкая, словно рапира, пробившаяся из низов, алчущая забраться как можно выше и покорить как можно больше, обратившаяся в дракона, на которого и ранее походила.

Дверь в зал медленно отворилась, едва слышно скрипнув, — вихрь образов в голове чернокнижника замедлился, слился в одну кляксу и развеялся без остатка; его пальцы остановились — четки застыли в безмолвии; Орвальд перевел взгляд на вошедшего. Темнокожий безволосый маг едва склонил голову в знак приветствия, приблизился и замер, не обронив ни слова. Некоторое время они молчали, разглядывая друг друга: Дракон — скорее по привычке и от того, что более в зале осматривать было нечего, чернокнижник же изучал его, точно листал раскрытую книгу, — маг в самом деле был хорош, советник не ошибся. Более того, можно было не сомневаться — он поверит, не заподозрив подвоха, а после уже будет поздно.

— Вижу, слухи о тебе правдивы, — начал Орвальд, оглаживая одну из бусин четок, — ты действительно кажешься умелым магом. Как насчет того, чтобы подрезать крылья еще одному дракону? Разумеется, за достойную, более чем достойную оплату.  
— Я не ведаю иного пути, но, признаться, удивлен, что подземные лорды, не понаслышке знающие о драконах, к слову, черных и красных драконах, держащие их в своих катакомбах и призывающие их на поля битв, нуждаются в моей помощи.

Орвальд внутренне выдохнул — а он не дурак! Но коли сомневался бы всерьез, то и не стал бы тратить время и силы на то, чтобы добраться до Нигона, а потом в сплетениях подземелий искать, пусть и не без помощи, старого чернокнижника. Видать, неслабые в нем любопытство и жажда наживы. Хотя, быть может, и только любопытство — кто их разберет, драконоубийц этих.

— О, это не какой-то там черный или красный дракон, привычный нам. Это очень коварный и опасный дракон, мой мальчик. Я, знаешь ли, немолод уже, но такого не видел никогда.  
— Ну и дьявол бы с ним, а? — ухмыльнулся маг и хитро сощурил свои светящиеся глаза.  
— Если бы! Людей жрет, караваны разоряет, ввергает в ужас всех от мала до велика — нет с ним сладу. Только на тебя надежда и осталась.  
— Что ж, тогда золотые вперед, — пожал плечами Дракон. — Уж извини, о нигонских нравах я хорошо наслышан.

Орвальд хмыкнул и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Половина сейчас, остальное — после выполнения задания. Уж извини, но в случае провала я не намерен рыскать на драконьем ложе в поисках потерянного кошеля.  
— Справедливо, — согласился маг, приблизился к чернокнижнику и забрал увесистый мешочек, который протянул ему Орвальд. — И где же прячется коварная тварюга?  
— Тебе повезло: один из моих приближенных сумел поставить магический маяк в логове дракона, и я смогу перенести тебя туда. Готов ли ты?

Маг вновь сощурился и внимательно посмотрел на чернокнижника, точно пытаясь прожечь его своим ослепительным взглядом, но у Орвальда ни один мускул не дрогнул. Странно все это. Какой-то неведомый дракон досаждает подземным лордам, и сами они с ним справиться не могут… или же не хотят? Если не желают, то что же это за тварь такая, о которую не хотят марать руки даже нигонцы? А если не в состоянии справиться те, у кого в услужении своенравные черные драконы, то что же за дракон там такой: ржавый? Кристальный? Ледяной едва ли сунулся в катакомбы — уж слишком в них душно, а порой и жарковато, если приблизиться к владениям демонов, драконы-феи же предпочитали поверхность, и их маг тоже отмел. С остальными подземные лорды не могли не справиться. Странная история, но в одном чернокнижник был прав: у Дракона действительно разыгралось любопытство, и он решил рискнуть.

— И когда же был поставлен маяк? Не хочется появиться прямо перед звериной мордой.  
— Несколько дней назад, так что тут можешь не беспокоиться.

Дракон кивнул, перебросил посох из руки в руку и обратно.

— Что ж, давай, чернокнижник.

Орвальд вскинул руку, направил ее на мага, и когда тот исчез в сияющем зареве, довольно ухмыльнулся: более ни одного золотого не понадобится для оплаты его услуг. Если он сразит красноголовую дрянь, то его растерзают ее приспешники. С верностью в подземельях всегда было сложно, но с падением власти Мутаре проиграют и те, кто сумел хоть как-то подняться подле нее, и они поначалу будут очень раздосадованы — ему оттуда не выбраться. Ну а если не получится убить ее, то тем более.

— Привет тебе, девочка. Прими мой смертоносный подарок.

В зале вновь все стихло, лишь слышался стук сталкиваемых друг с другом бусин, и где-то неподалеку размеренно капала вода. Орвальд глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и закрыл глаза — оставалось только ждать.

Щелк… Щелк… Щелк…

***

Когда заклятие чернокнижника перенесло Дракона в логово зверюги, на мага накинулась непроглядная тьма: не горели факелы, не сияли магические огни — не было ничего, что давало бы хоть сколько-нибудь света. Казалось, только глаза Дракона и камень на набалдашнике посоха немного сдерживали натиск жадной пугающей черноты. Слабо ощущалась сера, можно было различить и другие запахи: земляную сырость, гарь и тошнотворную вонь, исходящую от мертвечины.

Он почти ничего не слышал, только слабый гул, поднимающийся откуда-то из недр земли, и что-то еще, тихое-тихое, слишком странное, но в то же время отдаленно знакомое. И за спиной отчего-то было теплее, чем впереди. Маг инстинктивно отскочил в сторону и встал лицом к источнику тепла. Он воздел свободную руку — множество мерцающих светлячков слетело с его ладони, поднялось под своды зала и явило перед ним того, кого он опасался: огромного дракона, черного с алыми пятнами, шипастым хребтом, отливающим пламенем, и длинными завитыми рогами. Точнее, не дракона, а самку дрейка-переростка — маг столько перевидал крылатых зверюг, что отличить самца от самки не составляло для него труда. Ее глаза горели красным, а здоровые ноздри то и дело раздувались, только непривычно тихо, как будто бы кто обучил ее скрытности. Не дожидаясь ее реакции, маг рванул вглубь зала, то и дело петляя между полуразрушенными колоннами, попутно зачаровывая себя заклинаниями скорости, защиты и силы, позволяющей сражаться со столь сильными существами.

— Один?! — взревела дрейк, расправляя огромные крылья. — Всего один паршивый маг? На меня?! Да ты, мерзавец, глупый человечишка, совсем страх потерял.

Маг не слушал ее, он готовился к схватке и на ходу исследовал поле боя, выявлял укрытия, дороги к отступлению и слабые места. Своды зала были недостаточно высокими, чтобы дрейк смогла вольготно парить, и это было ему на руку. Конечно, зверюга и без помощи крыльев могла развить приличную скорость, но это лучше, чем чудовищная проворность и яростные атаки сверху, тем более когда было неизвестно, на что она способна, — маг впервые встречал такую дрейк, и ему было сложно сказать, как именно она будет пытаться его достать. Одно он знал наверняка: если бы она владела волшебством, то уже успела бы проявить себя. Значит, хоть в этом магу повезло.

Он остановился, резко повернулся и, отметив, что зверюга движется мимо хлипких колонн, запустил в них магические стрелы — этого было достаточно, чтобы они обрушились прямо на дрейк, пусть на время, но задержав ее, предоставив магу возможность сконцентрировать ману для мощнейшего заклинания — удушения. Но, к огорчению Дракона, оно не сработало — так он узнал, что этой зверюге присущ иммунитет к волшебству, как и многим ее собратьям.

— Ты либо глуп, либо все же умен, — пророкотала дрейк, отряхнувшись от каменистого крошева, — никак не пойму.  
— Что ж, попробовать стоило, — вздохнул маг и вновь побежал.

Она тоже сорвалась с места, ее брюхо стремительно раздувалось, и спустя считанные мгновения дрейк изрыгнула пламя. Маг точно предвидел это — его силуэт засиял, и не успел огонь добраться до него, как вокруг него появился едва уловимый барьер, и ослепительные языки так и не сумели коснуться его, лишь обогнули и рассеялись.

— Умен, — одобрительно качнула головой дрейк, наблюдая, как уже два мага разбежались в разные стороны. — Но недостаточно!

Зверюга помчалась вперед, развернулась и выбросила длинный шипастый хвост так, что он сначала смел одного врага, заставив того рассеяться, точно призрачное облачко, а потом и второго — он охнул от боли, но мгновенно собрался, исчез и очутился позади нее на почтительном расстоянии.

— Умно, — вновь одобрительно качнула головой дрейк, — но что ты будешь делать, когда твоя мана иссякнет, человечишка? Тут-то я тебя и сожру, а?!

Маг же, спрятавшись за очередной колонной, вновь сконцентрировался и выбросил руку, удерживающую посох, точно перед собой — из недр земли, словно неведомый скульптор с усердием принялся за работу, начали подниматься неказистые, но сильные элементали. Они склоняли головы и неторопливо устремлялись к дрейку. Тем временем маг высвобождал из воздуха, из небольшого подземного ручейка и остатков звериного пламени новых слуг. Дрейк же с легкостью расправлялась со всеми ними, вместе взятыми: она испаряла водяных элементалей, рассеивала воздушных и огненных, разбивала земляных. Нанесенные ей раны были смехотворными.

Маг вновь переместился, попутно забросав зверюгу ледяными стрелами и молниями, спрятался и призадумался.

— Ну, что еще не пробовал, человечишка? — насмехалась дрейк, медленно приближаясь к нему. — Где твой здоровущий меч? Давай же, потешь меня еще!

Маг перехватил посох поудобнее и будто невзначай улыбнулся — он много чего еще не пустил в ход, а кое-что, увы, и не сумеет использовать в логове, например, не сможет распылить яд, побоявшись отравиться вместе со зверюгой. И он сомневался в действенности перста смерти, ведь сопротивляемость магии чаще всего срабатывала на сильных заклинаниях.

— Что ж, остается лишь одно, — повел плечами маг и, выскочив из укрытия, устремился навстречу дрейку.

Зверюга, казалось, того и ждала: она раскрыла пасть и изрыгнула в его сторону поток испепеляющего пламени. Маг прикрылся огненным щитом и, когда дрейк выдохлась, вскинул посох — в ее сторону полетели острые металлические осколки. Чешуя зверюги была прочная, но все же кое-где сдалась под натиском, и сверкающее крошево добралось до кожи, рассекло ее и застряло в плоти. Дрейк в гневе заскрежетала зубами. Маг вновь осыпал зверюгу кусачими осколками, приправив их брызгами жгучей кислоты, и, не дав ей оправиться от боли, набрал полную грудь воздуха и выдохнул струю огня, уподобившись настоящему дракону.

— Каков наглец! Да вот только чхала я на твое пламя!

Она стремительно бросилась на мага и едва не подмяла его под себя. Он чудом сумел увернуться и переместиться за ее спину — ее шкуру вновь рассекли металлические осколки, а оголенную плоть продолжила разъедать кислота.

— Этого недостаточно, чтобы меня сразить, человечишка! — зверюга злобно ревела и била хвостом в надежде попасть в противника. — Ты выдохнешься — и я сожру тебя!

Дракон лишь слабо усмехнулся; он ни на миг не забывал перемещаться, выматывая и еще больше раздражая крылатую тварь. Он знал: раз она так бесится, значит, ему удалось ее задеть и внушить ей, что он — добыча не из простых.

— Зря ты сюда полез, я ненавижу чужаков, а столь наглых и подавно!

Они еще довольно долго играли в прятки и обменивались любезностями, ровно до тех пор, пока маг не устал настолько, что по глупости попался в лапы зверюги. Задыхаясь в крепкой дрейковой хватке, маг смотрел ей в глаза и не мог избавиться от странного ощущения — что-то в ней было не так. На Энроте было немало говорящих драконов, некоторые даже странствовали с выходцами из других рас в поисках приключений и признания, но эта, пусть и дрейк, слишком явно отличалась и от них, и от своих собратьев. Она была куда крупнее и сильнее обычного дрейка и вела себя не как дракон, а как… человек? Хитрый чернокнижник явно о чем-то умолчал, о чем-то крайне существенном.

Маг собрался с силами и решился на то, что раньше ему даже не приходило в голову: на удар мысли. Он впился взглядом в зверюгу и даже зарычал от напряжения. Внутренним взором он углядел совсем не дракона и не дрейка, а маленькую напуганную девочку в ободранной одежде, и не успел он в сердцах выругаться, как, не выдержав натиска, дрейк взревела, отбросила его в сторону и схватилась передними лапами за рогатую голову. Не ослабляя хватки, она мотала ей из стороны в сторону и оглашала рыком, полным боли и страдания, своды зала. Мгновения спустя зверюга рухнула на камни. Ее плоть мучительно, но стремительно менялась до тех пор, пока не превратилась в нагое израненное женское тело. Красноволосая незнакомка стонала и скребла ногтями пыльную твердь. Ошарашенный маг лежал неподалеку и с изумлением наблюдал за ней — вот ведь хитрый чернокнижник, что он ему подсунул?!

— Тва-а-арь, — выдохнула незнакомка, рывком перевернувшись на спину невзирая на кровоточащие порезы, — лысый ублюдок, ты думаешь, раз выбил меня из драконьего облика, значит твоя взяла?

Оправившись от острой боли, она резко встала, наплевав на ноющие кости и горящую плоть, подошла к магу и нависла над ним. Ее лицо было перекошено от мучений и злобы, оголенная грудь вздымалась и опускалась в такт ее дыханию, на лобке алели кучерявые волосы — Дракон был обескуражен, как никогда раньше. Не такого дракона он себе представлял. Совсем не такого.

— Ты, — едва слышно сказал он.  
— Нет, — выпалила незнакомка, оборвав его на полуслове, — это ты мне скажи, какая сволочь тебя наняла?  
— Я…  
— Нет, не говори мне, что ты просто пришел поживиться драконьим золотишком — в жизни не поверю. Слава о тебе, драконоубийца, быстрее тебя летит. И вот ты вваливаешься в мои владения…  
— Ты всегда такая говорливая? — перебил ее маг, сумев на время абстрагироваться от нагого тела — слишком близко оно было, так близко, что он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от него, и улавливал запах влажной от пота и крови плоти.

Ее лицо еще сильнее перекосило, ей было так тяжело совладать с эмоциями, что она ощутимо пнула его в бок:

— Поднимайся, мы еще не закончили.  
— Мне незачем с тобой сражаться. Я — драконоубийца, а не женоненавистник. Ты умеешь оборачиваться в дракона или в дрейка-переростка, я так и не решил пока, куда тебя определить, но это не делает тебя ни тем, ни другим.  
— Тебя ведь Орвальд нанял, так? — сощурилась она, пропустив мимо ушей оскорбительное замечание и поставив ступню ему на шею; маг не сопротивлялся, лишь старался не смотреть в ее сторону — она явно не стыдилась выставлять на показ свое лоно, но не смотреть было почти невозможно. — Я чую запах мерзкого старикашки.  
— Я бы сказал, — выдохнул он, с трудом отведя глаза, — что меня нанял лжец.  
— Ха, это тебе не парящая над землей Селеста!  
— О да, это Нигон, я знаю, — произнес маг, но вновь получил по ребрам и, хрипя, добавил: — Я же говорил.  
— Что, не сказал тебе старикашка, с кем придется дело иметь, а?  
— Сказал — с драконом, но я вижу нагую девку и понимаю, что права была матушка, когда мне в детстве про Нигон рассказывала.

Незнакомка вновь ударила его по ребрам, а после присела рядом и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Маг заметил, что в ее внешности и в самом деле есть нечто драконье — вертикальные зрачки.

— Так надо было слушаться свою матушку, тихо сидеть у нее под подолом и грудь посасывать.  
— У тебя всегда были такие глаза? — будто бы не услышав ее, сказал он.  
— Какое это имеет значение?  
— Твое обращение в человека словно сработало не до конца.

Ее лицо искривила хищная ухмылка:

— И тебя сейчас именно это беспокоит, драконоубийца, это, а не, скажем, приближающаяся гибель?  
— Всякий раз сталкиваясь с драконом, я чувствую, как смерть дышит мне в лицо. Не привыкать.  
— Но перед тобой нагая девка, ты сам сказал.  
— Да, и именно поэтому твое оголенное тело меня беспокоит больше всего. Тело и твои драконьи глаза. Чем тебе оно не угодило, что ты решила стать драконом? Ты ведь завладела кровью Отца Драконов, верно? Не знаю другого способа полного обращения в него.  
— Слишком много вопросов и заботы от того, кто распростерт на земле и не желает сражаться. Вставай, будешь ценным пленником — драконьей всезнайкой.

Он подчинился и даже был рад тому, что идет впереди, изредка подталкиваемый ее сильными руками, — кажется, ее нисколечко не смущал ее внешний вид, как будто она только и делала, что расхаживала перед людьми без одежды. Ему, конечно, и ранее встречались эрафийки в весьма странных доспехах и эльфийки с вызывающим декольте, но еще нигде он не примечал столь спокойно идущую нагую женщину.

— И часто ты голышом по подземельям бродишь?  
— Не твое магово дело, — она вновь подтолкнула его в спину, на этот раз куда более ощутимо.

Дальше они шли молча.

***

Дракону все же удалось узнать ее имя — Мутаре, именно так ее звали другие воины. Кажется, он не впервые слышал это имя, но сейчас, сидя в нигонской темнице, все не мог взять в толк, кто и что именно про нее рассказывал. Все же самая большая его страсть — драконы, а никак не возня лордов в подземельях, ему никогда не было до них дела.

Первое время она редко к нему заглядывала, а когда забегала, то не упускала возможности поиздеваться. Он и не думал о том, чтобы удрать из тюрьмы: даже искусному магу не по силам прорваться через опасные полчища катакомб — никаких сил не хватит. Поэтому чаще всего Дракон предавался медитации и изредка наблюдал за Мутаре.

Невдалеке послышалось шуршание, которое сменилось приглушенным стуком каблуков, утопающим в подземельной пыли. В нос мага ударил запах съестного, чуть после скрипнула решетка, и перед ним поставили посуду. Он распахнул глаза и удивился — сегодня ее принесла сама Мутаре.

— Расскажи мне о драконах, — попросила она, едва он запустил руку в еду.  
— Зачем тебе? Вокруг тебя полно драконов, да ты и сама недодракон, пусть даже и если недодрейк.  
— Мир не сомкнулся только на черных и красных драконах. Я чувствую в себе силу призвать и других. Расскажи мне о них.

Маг хмыкнул:

— Драконы тебе не покорные крестьяне с вилами, чтобы вот так просто взять и призвать их. Они не поддаются дрессировке, как грифоны или пегасы какие-нибудь. Они иной раз живут так, словно двуногие: присоединяются к небольшим отрядам и ищут приключения на свой хвост.  
— Да ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
— Как сказать… Впрочем, какой бы ни был дракон, он всегда подчинится только сильному. Если подчинится. Не представляю, сколько тебе нужно будет их перебить, чтобы заручиться их поддержкой. Одно могу сказать наверняка: к драконам-феям даже и не суйся. Замучаешься за лепреконами бегать. Или еще за кем.  
— Лепреконами?  
— Забудь.  
— Нет, право, продолжай!  
— А что продолжать: хочешь быть всевластна над драконим родом? Будь сильнее их. Нет никаких тайн, нет никаких рецептов и жертвоприношений — просто будь куда сильнее их и докажи им это.

Ее губы растянулись в хищной усмешке.

— Это мне по нраву, маг.

Когда она ушла, Дракон на мгновение задумался о том, сколь много невзгод и бед коснулось ее в детстве и как сильно все это ей запало в душу, что она решила заявить целому миру о себе. Он покачал головой и, закончив с едой, вновь попытался отдаться медитации. С тех пор, как Дракон применил удар мысли и увидел ее истинную личину, эта повзрослевшая и огрубевшая девочка не давала ему покоя, их точно связало нечто неосязаемое, едва уловимое.

***

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Он, даже не раскрывая глаз, знал, что Мутаре сидит перед ним и смотрит прямо на него. От нее всегда исходило чуть больше тепла, чем от других обитателей катакомб, а еще невзирая на сложную смесь запахов, а порой и зловоний подземелья Дракон всегда мог почувствовать ее аромат: немного терпкий, с ноткой кожаной одежды, пропитанной потом.

— Эй, оглох, что ли?

Он открыл глаза и встретился с ней взглядом. Сегодня она была куда ближе, чем обычно, и отчего-то даже и не помышляла издеваться над ним.

— Медитирую.  
— Я не спрашивала, что ты делаешь. Я спросила зачем.

Он чуть подался вперед, заметив мелкие драконьи чешуйки, притаившиеся во внешних уголках глаз. Звериная кровь все громче заявляла о себе.

— Борюсь со скукой, — ответил Дракон, подумав про себя, что в этот раз Мутаре была куда спокойнее, чем обычно. — Не люблю бездействовать.

Она привычно хищно ухмыльнулась:

— Знакомо. Не надоело медитировать?

Дракон едва уловимо покачал головой — женщины всегда начинали издалека, притом так сильно издалека, что было сложно понять, к чему они клонят. Некогда матушка говорила ему, что если ты заблудился, то стоит коснуться рукой стены и идти так, пока не попадешь, куда нужно. Позже он понял, что верно это было не только для лабиринтов и катакомб.

— Есть предложение?  
— Я подумала, что ты достаточно сильно истосковался по воле и тебе можно предложить сотрудничество. Мне бы не помешал такой союзник.  
— Кажется, с месяц назад я зарекся иметь дело с нигонцами вроде тебя или Орвальда.  
— Даже и не думай сравнивать меня с ним, — холодно произнесла Мутаре.  
— Признаю: в тебе правды больше — ты, если что, сразу лупишь по лицу или ребрам.

Ему почудилось, что он слышит скрип зубов, но она сдержалась — в конце концов, он был чертовски прав.

— А вообще тебе не смешно: маг-драконоубийца, поддерживающий драконью же власть?  
— Я не просто дракон…  
— О да, ты то ли недочеловек, то ли недодракон, то ли недодрейк — я уже запутался, честно говоря, а потом это сейчас в тебе много «я», а что будет позже, знаешь ли, неизвестно.  
— Почему тебя это так задевает?  
— Да кабы я знал, — соврал Дракон, — нет ничего глупее подобных экспериментов с самим собой. Ты упиваешься силой и не замечаешь, что теряешь.  
— Ха, ну и что же я теряю, потрудись объяснить!  
— Пока только привычный облик, но потом ты по-другому будешь чувствовать даже вот это, — он резко протянул руку и коснулся раскрытой ладонью ее щеки.

Она небрежным жестом отбросила ее в сторону:

— Как будто это столь важно.  
— Просто безумие какое-то, — поразился Дракон, — тебе словно десять лет. Какое счастье, что пока дрейки не пьют человеческую кровь, чтобы в нас обратиться. Хотя мне достаточно тебя одной, чтобы сойти с ума.

Мутаре вспыхнула, схватила его одной рукой за грудки и рывком притянула его так близко, что они едва не соприкоснулись лбами. Было видно, что она силится что-то сказать, но не может. Гнев настолько сильно захлестнул ее, что лишил дара речи, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и она по-звериному зарычит. Мутаре даже и не желала думать, поражался Дракон. Она продолжала стоять на своем и отказывалась видеть хоть какие-нибудь опасности.

— Я стану драконом! — хрипела она. — Какие бы нравоучения ты бы не читал.  
— Конечно, — устало выдохнул он и мягко высвободился из ее хватки. — Вот только на всякого дракона найдется драконоубийца.  
— Ха, ты, что ли? — умерила пыл Мутаре и просияла, точно ребенок.  
— Кто знает. У тебя ведь немало врагов, верно?  
— Тебе же матушка рассказывала про Нигон. Не пойму только, ты-то кто мне: враг или друг?  
— Пленник.  
— Что ж… пленник. Подумай о союзе. Не то придется расстроить твою матушку.  
— Угрожаешь?  
— Предостерегаю, дорогой мой драконоубийца, предостерегаю. В подземельях Нигона никогда не знаешь, сколько отведено тебе времени для бравых дел.  
— Как будто бы хоть где-то об этом знаешь, — фыркнул Дракон.  
— Хм, — ухмыльнулась Мутаре. — Я бы так не была в этом уверена на твоем месте.

Когда она ушла, маг шумно выдохнул и упал, не разгибая ног, на пол, при этом ощутимо ударившись головой о прутья клети. Мутаре явно знала, на что давить — сидеть и бездействовать было невыносимо. Пожалуй, невыносимее были только ее манеры и чрезмерная откровенность. Он нервно потер ладонями лицо. Она была слишком живая, слишком теплокровная, слишком яркая и вызывающая, чтобы можно было просто закрыть глаза и перестать видеть ее. Она как будто намеренно испепеляла скрытый блеклый образ своего далекого прошлого, доказывая всем и каждому, что эта забитая слабая соплячка не имеет никакого отношения к ней. Кроме того, она была единственным человеком, которого он видел за все время своего пленения. Проклятый недодракон с забитой девчушкой глубоко в душе! И как можно было так вляпаться?

«Так! Медитировать!»

***

— Снова медитируешь?  
— Ты удивлена?

Мутаре прошуршала совсем рядом.

— Я удивлена тому, сколько ты держишься в плену. Может, тебя перевести на одну воду?

Он промолчал и почувствовал, как ее дыхание щекочет кожу и ее тепло едва не касается его лица. Маг с выдохом открыл глаза и увидел драконьи зрачки, все остальное размывалось — настолько близко подобралась к нему Мутаре. Он дернулся от неожиданности и чуть отпрянул от нее, но она вновь приблизилась.

— Какого черта?

Она ухмыльнулась и подсела почти вплотную.

— Скажи, — промурлыкала Мутаре, — летят ли драконы к драконоубийцам, как мотыльки к обжигающему губительному свету?  
— Я не, — начал было Дракон, но тут же осекся и вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение теплых сухих губ.

Он с силой оттолкнул ее, ощутив, как разошлось сердце от одного лишь неожиданного, но мимолетного касания, она же оперлась на руки, запрокинула голову и расхохоталась.

— Что, матушка не велит?  
— Ты в своем уме вообще? — только и сумел, что спросить он в ответ.  
— Не уверена, — пожала плечами Мутаре и внимательно посмотрела на него. — Ой, вот только не надо делать из себя великовозрастного непорочного мага. И не надо делать вид, что ты чего-то не понимаешь. И не надо играть в отстраненность.  
— Что еще «не надо»?  
— Хм, — она хитро улыбнулась. — Сопротивляться?  
— Ты, — сглотнул Дракон, непроизвольно сжав ладонь в кулак, как будто пытаясь стиснуть в нем самого себя, удержать себя от сиюминутного желания, — ты не понимаешь, что творишь.  
— Я-то? — она кокетливо повела оголенными плечами. — Шутишь? Ты первым коснулся меня. Читая мне скорбные нотации. Думаешь, забыла? И ты же, да-да, ты, еще ранее первым коснулся моей души.  
— Чего ты…

Она прикоснулась указательным пальцем к его губам и резко посерьезнела.

— Заткнись. И слушай. Я расскажу тебе, что ты сотворил своим ударом мысли тогда, в пещере, когда тебя подослал ко мне Орвальд. Ты наживую содрал с меня драконью плоть, но не только ее. Ты содрал и человеческое обличье, вернув меня в голодраное жалкое детство. И это было чудовищно больно. Куда больнее телесных увечий и глубоких ран. Но если бы только это. Я тебя тоже увидела. Узрела насквозь, маленький скучающий и очень одаренный мальчик. Орвальд же тебя не золотыми взял, правда? А интересом. И ты попался, как последний болван. Так что хватит корчить из себя невесть что и пошли со мной — у нас слишком много дел, чтобы играть в прятки, когда и так ясно, кто и где притаился.  
— Ты дразнишь огонь, — Дракон покачал головой и вновь отстранился от нее — рядом с ней было слишком сложно мыслить ясно и холодно.  
— Я управляю им, мой дорогой. Я и есть огонь.  
— Какая же ты самоуверенная, до тошноты. И даже не допускаешь той мысли, что и дракона однажды может сожрать пламя.  
— Что ж, посиди еще. Поскучай. Или у тебя это называется медитацией, а? — пропела она с издевкой, толкнула его лысую макушку обжигающе горячей ладонью, заперла клеть и ушла.

Дракон, сам того от себя не ожидая, в сердцах ударил кулаком по полу, а после — по металлическим прутьям, сбив кожу до крови. Плен начинал сводить с ума столь же искусно, как красноголовая дьяволица, и одними медитациями уже было не обойтись: выл изнывающий разум, ревела изголодавшаяся плоть… Всякий раз, стоило только ему сомкнуть глаза, как перед ним представала обнаженная чертовка: ее нахальные, ухмыляющиеся сухие губы, ее налитая грудь с отчетливыми сосками, ее точеная талия, ее кучерявый лобок и влажное лоно — он видел ее так явно, что воображение заставляло его даже чувствовать ее запах. Трудно было себе представить, сколько бы он раз в своих снах овладевал ею, если бы не медитация.

Но больше она к нему не приходила.

— Дьявол, — выдохнул он, уткнувшись носом в пыль. — Сколько бы я ни сопротивлялся, ты уже победила. Дьявол! Дья-вол…

***

Когда он открыл глаза, то с трудом мог представить, сколько прошло времени, даже с тем учетом, что вокруг ничего не изменилось. Но одно Дракон знал наверняка: сидеть и дальше в клети было выше всяких сил. Он привык к визитам Мутаре, и без нее его ломало так, как бедолаг, которым жизнь без дурманящих трав и грибов — одна мука.

— Эй, позови ее!

Минотавр, стороживший его, посмотрел на него исподлобья, звучно фыркнул, скривился в презрении и недовольно изрек:

— Королева занята.  
— Занята, не занята — не могу я тут больше сидеть!  
— Не можешь — вали.  
— Ты смеешься? — в сердцах выпалил маг и случайно оперся на дверь у клети — та неожиданно поддалась. Она оказалась не заперта.

Дракон несколько раз открыл и закрыл ее, наблюдая за реакцией минотавра, точнее — за отсутствием его реакции. После столь долгого времени взаперти, кормежки по часам и неусыпного взора охраны было сложно вообразить себе такую небылицу. Вдоволь наигравшись, он подошел к нему вплотную и помахал рукой перед его лицом.

— Тебе что, безразлично все происходящее?

Минотавр перехватил его руку и сжал ее до боли, после чего вновь одарил его презрительным взглядом.

— А ты кто такой, чтобы мне было до тебя дело? Не, поговаривают, конечно, что ты тот еще важный индюк, но я вот сейчас стисну еще сильнее руку и сломаю тебе запястье. Я тебе уже сказал: вали — чего тут непонятного? Или вы в своей Селесте башкой о небеса стукнулись и все такие тугодумы?  
— Да нет, просто часто летали башкой вниз до земли, — отшутился было маг, но судя по тому, что минотавр еще сильнее сжал руку, юмор ему по вкусу не пришелся. — Спокойно. Все очень даже понятно, — примирительно сказал Дракон. — И… я предпочел бы остаться с целым запястьем.

Когда минотавр отпустил его руку, маг хотел было спросить, в какую сторону идти, но передумал. Лучше самому поискать, чем ему снова будут угрожать сломать запястье или что похуже. Как оказалось, его клеть была не так далеко от искомого места, и плутать по подземелью долго не пришлось. Кроме того, все нигонские твари не обращали на него никакого внимания, точно его и не было, как сговорились.

Мутаре нависла над тяжелым столом, на котором была разложена карта. Завидев ее, Дракон ощутил легкий трепет и неприятное покалывание в ладонях. Сколько бы он ни медитировал, у него не получалось обуздать все те противоречивые чувства, которые он к ней испытывал. Возможно, что столь продолжительная последняя медитация ничуть ему не помогла, а наоборот, усилила губительное притяжение.

Дракону показалось странным, что Мутаре была так поглощена мыслями и не почувствовала его приближение, но ему это было только на руку. Он успел отогнать посторонние образы и унять мешающий ему трепет. Не сейчас.

— Ржавых драконов ты можешь найти тут, — он указал ей пальцем на карту.  
— Зеленые и золотые, маг, уже в моей власти, — заявила она так, будто и не была удивлена его появлением (или и в самом деле не была удивлена?). — Все точно так, как ты и говорил: нужна лишь сила. И эта сила сокрыта во мне.  
— Зеленые… золотые… что? — Дракон ошарашенно воззрился на Мутаре. — Ты ударила палкой по осиному гнезду. АвЛи тебя сожрет за такое.  
— Плевать. Что они могут мне противопоставить? К слову, им неведомы подробности. Для остроухих они просто исчезли. Улетели и не вернулись.  
— Зря ты так об эльфах. С ними шутки плохи. Одни Древесные войны чего стоят. А ты у них ни много ни мало драконов увела. Да и все эти игры в прятки лишь до той поры, пока они не пойдут к Говорящей с драконами.  
— Это еще кто?  
— Пророк.

Мутаре пренебрежительно махнула было рукой, но тут же хитро посмотрела на него.

— И ты знаешь, где ее можно найти?  
— Нет, я о ней только слышал, — он наигранно виновато пожал плечами. — Да и едва ли мне удалось бы когда-нибудь сесть с ней за один стол, чтобы опрокинуть пару чашек травяного чая. Мы с ней капельку разные, я полагаю.  
— Что ж, это дело можно уладить, — на ее лице возникла улыбка, весьма нехорошая улыбка. — Вынюхивать у нас умеют. Не думаю, что эта Говорящая как-то мне помешает. Да и что АвЛи сможет противопоставить мне? К тому времени как они очнутся, в моей власти будут еще и ржавые драконы, и от их деревень повеет жареными эльфами.

Она скользнула своей рукой по тыльной стороне его ладони и многозначительно ухмыльнулась. Он внутренне вздрогнул, но внешне удержался. Мутаре удивительным образом умела и завораживать, и отвращать одновременно.

— Ты… о вторжении в АвЛи, что ли? — Дракон с мгновение помолчал, чтобы выразиться помягче. — Ты слишком самонадеянна. Твоя игра во властительницу мира добром не закончится.  
— Неужели? И что же ты тогда вылез из своей клети?  
— Твои подчиненные глухи, грубы, угрожают сломать запястье, а еще у них сложности с чувством юмора — худшей пытки и не придумаешь.  
— О, какой ты неженка. Я запомню. Не будешь починяться — будешь сидеть с Дастраном и страдать. К слову, пойдешь смотреть на драконьи схватки?  
— Что? — маг зажмурился и потряс головой, точно отгоняя морок. — Зачем?  
— Просто так. Где ты еще увидишь, как зеленый дракон бьется насмерть с золотым?  
— Зачем им это?  
— Потому что я этого хочу.  
— Пожалуй, откажусь. Я предпочитаю с ними сражаться сам, — сказал он и тут же проклял себя за такую опрометчивость; а ну как сейчас выставит его на арену против тех драконов. Просто потому, что она так хочет.

Мутаре подошла к нему вплотную, заглянула своими драконьими глазами прямо в его душу и провела рукой по его щеке.

— Скажи, это без солнца ты такой скучный? Где твой азарт, где твоя жажда риска? Ты же знаменитый убийца драконов, а не младенец на мамкиной сиське!

Он перехватил ее руку и, смотря прямо в ее глаза, медленно огладил ее пальцы.

— Если бы я ставил азарт и риск превыше всего, мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали и знаменитым убийцей драконов я бы не стал. Отложи вторжение.  
— И не подумаю, — она раздраженно выдернула свою руку и ушла.

«Идиотка», — застыло невысказанное на его губах.

В тот же день — день ли? — Мутаре ворвалась к нему, опьяненная схваткой. Она стиснула его плечи до боли и с жадностью впилась в его губы. Маг чувствовал запах драконьей крови, исходящий от нее, и металлический привкус на своем языке, но лишь считанные мгновения. После все заполонила собой Мутаре: своим жаром, своим запахом, своим вкусом и своим напором. Близость будоражила и стирала напрочь все разногласия. Она хищнически подмяла его под себя, воспользовавшись неожиданностью и прытью, но Дракон этого стерпеть не смог — он одержал верх и, на краткий миг обездвижив ее, прошептал ей прямо в ухо:

— Здесь тебе не править.

Он с наслаждением тискал Мутаре сквозь кожаные одежды, ощущая всем телом ее нетерпение, понимая каждый ее намек, каждое легкое движение. Удержаться от немедленного обладания было невыносимо сложно, но он не мог уступить темному желанию потомить ее еще немного. Эту чертовку, что без тени стыда расхаживала нагой по подземелью. Помучить ее так, как изнывал сам, плененный клетью. И ее одежда была идеальна — это тебе не платье задрать в беспамятстве! Дракон силой останавливал ее руки, стоило им потянуться к одной из шнуровок.

— Не так быстро…  
— Ты, — прохрипела она, — ты издеваешься!  
— Да…

Он чувствовал, что Мутаре не знает, куда себя девать от нетерпения. Но продолжал ее тискать сквозь одежды, лишь изредка внаглую дразня и ненадолго запуская руки под них, насколько это было возможно. Всякий раз, как только он переставал касаться ее кожи, она приглушенно выдыхала в разочаровании. Он ощущал, как ей было сложно играть по его правилам, и ему это чертовски нравилось.

Дракон медленно, петлю за петлей распускал шнуровку ее корсета. Он боролся с соблазном не срезать все магией и не скончаться от безграничного удовольствия здесь и сейчас, даже толком не познав ее тело. Напряжение нарастало со столь страшной силой, что ему приходилось прокручивать в голове воспоминания о нудных лекциях в университете и рядах пыльных стеллажей в библиотеках. Оставшиеся одежды пришлось сорвать в лихорадочной спешке, чтобы броситься в безумие. Чтобы с жадностью вести руками по ее влажной коже, чувствуя, как Мутаре все больше и больше подрагивает под ним и мечется в беспамятстве. Чтобы сливаться со сладкими ощущениями, запахами и звуками. Чтобы смотреть на самую вожделенную точку и наблюдать за соитием. Наблюдать. Наблюдать. И наблюдать, стараясь не захлебнуться эмоциями и не потерять остатки самообладания раньше времени.

Мутаре, вскрикнув, вцепилась в него со звериной силой, объяла его так, что стало тесно до предела — он не удержался, и блаженство накрыло его с головой. Такое блаженство, что, кажется, он услышал и собственный стон, хотя не позволял себе такого до нее. Так хорошо ему не было никогда. Никогда…

***

Дракон проснулся от внезапно навалившейся тяжести. Еще не открыв глаза, он почувствовал на себе Мутаре и усмехнулся — она нет-нет да пытается взять верх над ним и на любовном ложе, то ли по привычке стремясь подчинить себе всех и вся, то ли попросту дразня его. Он мягко положил ладони на ее бедра и с мгновение подыграл ей, не останавливая ее движений, а после с силой стиснул ее ягодицы.

— Ты забыла? — тихо сказал он.

Дракон притянул к себе Мутаре и сжал ее так, что ей было уже не вырваться. Движения были его и только его. Он то прижимался к ней, ощущая, как щекочутся волосы на ее лобке, то подавался чуть назад. Он внимал ее телу, учащающемуся дыханию и тому, как она в нетерпении покусывала его шею. Он играл с ней и томил ее до тех пор, пока наивысшее наслаждение не накрыло ее с головой, а после излился сам.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Тарнуме? — сбивчивым голосом спросила Мутаре, не дав ему прийти в себя.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Дракон, изумляясь тому, что они еще оба не успели толком сбросить остатки напряжения, как на их ложе появился третий — некто Тарнум.  
— Говорящая с драконами была бы уже мертва, но тут вылез этот эльфийский дружок и спутал мне все карты. Это произошло уже давно, но все никак не идет из головы. Сведения о нем у меня уже кое-какие есть, но думала, может, ты мне еще что интересное расскажешь.  
— Так говоря, что ты уладишь дело, ты имела в виду убийство?

Мутаре взглянула на него с усмешкой, тяжело вздохнула и на мгновение поджала припухшие от поцелуев губы.

— Я вот иногда смотрю на тебя и думаю, откуда ты такой наивный, а потом вспоминаю, что у тебя очень ограниченный круг интересов, и успокаиваюсь. А как еще можно было его уладить? Осыпать ее золотыми бесполезно, запугивать — тоже, похищать — накладно да и незачем. Дьявол ее знает, что она успела наболтать этому Тарнуму. Ну, ничего. До него я тоже доберусь.  
— Кого поставишь под нож следующим?  
— О, нет, под нож никого. Пока. Но помучаю многих.

Она встала с ложа и мягко скользнула за одеянием. Дракон с неподдельным удовольствием следил за ней: за ее оголенной спиной и редкими чешуйками, прикрывающими линию позвоночника, которые чуть поблескивали близ пламени свечей, за тем, как она без тени стыда наклоняется, чтобы стоя натянуть кожаные штаны, дразня его своим неприкрытым лоном в обрамлении кучерявых волос, за ее упругими грудями, исчезающими в корсете. Всякий раз в пылу любовной лихорадки он как будто толком не мог рассмотреть ее — он мял ее, тискал, ласкал, наслаждаясь ее податливостью, жаром, невероятной отзывчивостью ее тела и ее приглушенным голосом, полным истомы. Дракон чувствовал ее, но будто не видел. Сейчас же ощущения были другими. Тоже волнующими, но скорее как в сладких грезах.

— Знаешь, сейчас припоминаю что-то про Тарнума, — маг наконец отвлекся от своих фантазий, помогая ей зашнуровать корсет на спине, — или, вернее, Тарнумов. Это имя не раз встречалось мне, когда я дни напролет просиживал в библиотеке, изучая историю Антагарича. И у варваров был такой предводитель, его еще прозвали Варварский Тиран за неуемную жестокость. И среди рыцарей в Эрафии такой числился — вызволял из Преисподней королеву Эллисон и душу Риона Грифонхарта. А еще вроде в восстании болотных земель человек с таким именем участвовал…  
— Болотных земель? — Дракон не мог видеть ее лица, но отчетливо знал, что она нахмурилась. — Это ты про Таталию?  
— Да, только на тот момент никакая еще это была не Таталия.  
— Любишь ты копаться в стародавних временах. А я про настоящее. Не думаю, что хоть один из этих твоих Тарнумов такой долгожитель. Разве что с ним сам Гэвин Магнус поделился секретом бессмертия. — Мутаре сорвала с мага покрывало и ударила его в плечо посохом. — Вставай давай!  
— Тебе подчинять ржавых драконов. Я их умею только убивать.  
— Тебя что, силой поднимать?  
— Я боюсь, тогда твой визит к этим кислотным вонючкам отложится на неопределенное время, — Дракон многозначительно на нее посмотрел.

Мутаре скривилась и швырнула ему в лицо его одежды, а следом полетел и посох. Его власть над ней закончилась — настало время подчиняться самому.

Когда маг вновь увидел ржавых, жутко смердящих драконов, он непроизвольно крепче сжал посох и мгновенно ощутил покалывание в кончиках пальцев, но вовремя одумался и перестал сплетать заклятье. Слишком сложно было повиноваться, когда до того сам распоряжался собой. Слишком сложно было смотреть на драконов и ничего не предпринимать. Слишком сложно было вверить свою жизнь чужим рукам. Таким чужим рукам. Рукам той, что на пути к своей цели не остановится ни перед чем — в этом он был уверен с самой первой их встречи.

Хищные твари шумно дышали, неспешно перебирали когтями и с жадностью осматривались, точно соображая, в кого первым плюнуть едкой кислотой. Их было немного, но вполне достаточно, чтобы перехватывало дыхание и глаза слезились от чудовищного запаха. Мутаре смело пошла к ним одна, оставив позади свои войска. Шаг… другой… третий… С ее приближением драконы все больше скалились и, казалось, готовились к броску, а магу было все сложнее крепко удерживать посох во вспотевших руках. Как только один из них резко шевельнулся, он хотел было оказать Мутаре поддержку, но дернулся от неожиданности — точно перед его лицом стремительно просвистели лезвия секиры.

— Стоять! — осадил его Дастран, который каким-то образом заметил еле уловимые движения Дракона.

Маг на мгновение перестал дышать, а по телу прошла неприятная дрожь — настолько сумел подловить его минотавр, хотя, казалось бы, неотрывно смотрел на свою королеву.

Когда до них осталось с десяток шагов, ржавые драконы было бросились на нее, но тут же отлетели на некоторое расстояние, склонили головы и замерли. Дракон с ужасом и изумлением смотрел на происходящее и поражался: как такое могло произойти? Мутаре не делала ровным счетом ничего, только приблизилась к ним, неотрывно глядя в их светящиеся изумрудные глаза. Она ничего не говорила, не совершала никаких пассов и не сражалась ни с одним из них. Выходит, она поработила их разум? Вот так просто?

Дракон несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы сбросить напряжение, охватившее его. Он не думал, что древняя кровь наделила ее такой силой, и сейчас он был уверен, что эта история до добра не доведет. Раньше все происходящее казалось ему забавной игрой, пусть и всякое решение Мутаре поднимало в нем волну негодования, как будто маг не верил, что вероломные амбиции и невероятное властолюбие приведут ее к успеху. Теперь же… Красные… черные… зеленые… золотые… ржавые… Когда она подчинит себе всех драконов — а она подчинит, если никто ее не остановит! — Антагарич изменится навсегда, если и вовсе не захлебнется драконьим огнем и не рассыплется в прах, расплатившись за все горести, лишения и невзгоды некогда мелкой, жалкой соплячки. И он бился об заклад, что на Антагариче бы катастрофа не закончилась. Энрот, Джадам — она бы отыгралась и на них.

Внезапно она пошатнулась и упала на одно колено, схватившись рукой за висок, на ее лице отразилась боль — маг, ведомый отточенными инстинктами, тут же отбросил все мысли и сконцентрировал ману в руке, а группа золотых и зеленых драконов, что Мутаре привела с собой, растерянно завертела головами и одномоментно взмыла в воздух, напоследок обдав ее войска удушающим ядом и пламенем. Он ловко отвел атаку при помощи магического щита и молча наблюдал, как беглецы удаляются, неведомым образом освободившись от чужой воли. Нигонский отряд на мгновение замешкался, не понимая, что происходит и что делать — бездействовать? Атаковать? Но драконы стремительно улетали, и лишь немногие могли бы потягаться с ними в воздухе. Да и королева пока ничего не велела. Дракон поймал себя на мысли, что впервые увидел печать растерянности на лицах и мордах нигонских воинов.

— Сукин сын! — прорычала Мутаре в ярости, обращаясь неизвестно к кому, хотя у мага было слабое ощущение, о ком она столь нелестно отзывалась: о том самом Тарнуме?

Черты ее лица преображались, тело росло, менялось, обрастало чешуей и шипами, точно подпитываемое ее чудовищным гневом, до тех пор, пока от человеческой плоти не осталось и следа. Здоровенная дрейк, обуреваемая разрушительными эмоциями, расправила крылья и взмыла в воздух, пронесшись темным вихрем над войсками и магом. Вместе с ней, ведомые безмолвным приказом, оторвались от земли и устремились ввысь и черные драконы. Развернувшаяся в небесах яростная схватка, с трудом различимая из-за то и дело возникающих пламени и клубов яда, завершилась слишком быстро — большинству беглецов удалось скрыться скорее, чем их настигли; погибшие падали зелено-золотым дождем с вкраплением алого.

Разъяренная дрейк камнем рухнула на землю. Она ревела, и ее безудержно рвало огнем и раздирающими изнутри эмоциями. Она успокоилась лишь тогда, когда все вокруг нее обуглилось и озарилось пляшущими язычками пламени. Именно в тот момент к ней подлетела гарпия с пергаментным свертком в лапах. С большим усилием дрейк сумела аккуратно сорвать с него печать и развернуть.

— Что ж, теперь ты у меня попляшешь, сукин ты сын, — сказала она, дыхнув пламенем на послание, и хищно оскалила свою звериную морду.

Дракон не мог себе представить, что так могло развеселить Мутаре после потери зеленых и золотых драконов. Но это было что-то, чем она не хотела делиться с посторонними, и с ним в том числе. Чем бы все это ни закончилось, одно было славно: в воцарившейся из-за побега сумятице он сумел незаметно поставить маяк. Сегодня он увидел столько, что, зная свою натуру, всерьез забеспокоился о собственной шкуре.

***

Дракон едва не уронил голову на раскрытую книгу в обрамлении разбросанных свитков, резко вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Усталость валила с ног, но отдаваться во власть сна совершенно не хотелось. С того момента, как он увидел и прочувствовал истинную мощь заемной силы Мутаре, маг встал на тропу ночных кошмаров. В его снах горели города, погибали тысячи существ, сходили с ума драконы, стирались государства и упивалась могуществом нигонская королева… и он был рядом, пропитывался чужой кровью, пеплом и смрадом смерти, но ничего не мог с этим сделать. Не в силах двигаться, не в силах сказать хоть слово — из горла вырывались лишь приглушенные хрипы, не в силах остановить безумие. И, что само страшное, в нем зудело предчувствие: так оно и будет.

Мутаре менялась. С каждым обращением в дрейка она все больше и больше походила на него внешне и все меньше напоминала человека. Ее и без того несладкая натура стала еще более непредсказуемой. Древняя драконья кровь захватывала власть над новым телом, а ее как будто все устраивало. Она продолжала сметать любые препятствия на своем пути и частенько приходила к нему, опьяненная переполняющими ее эмоциями, не замечая, что они по кирпичику разбирают ее личность.

Дракон захлопнул книгу и потер руками лицо.

Он часто задумывался, сколько во всем происходящем его вины. И всякий раз приходил к выводу, что он — лишь жалкая песчинка. Мутаре и без него нашла бы всех драконов и узнала о них все, что нужно. Возможно, на это понадобилось бы чуть больше времени, только и всего. В Нигоне умеют и искать, и выпытывать, и подкупать, и одурманивать, и оболванивать. Казалось, для них нет ничего невозможного, когда в арсенале столько средств для достижения целей и столько опыта в подобных делах. В конце концов, он никого не убивал, не вел ее войска… и ни на что не влиял. Да, когда-то Мутаре говорила о союзе, но так и не решилась воспользоваться его навыками и бросить на передовую — у нее хватало других полководцев, более умелых, жестоких и, что главное, проверенных. Она все время держала его подле себя и слушала, слушала, слушала. Слушала об особенностях разных видов драконов. Слушала о том, где наибольшее их скопление и как туда лучше добраться. Слушала об искусно прячущихся драконах-феях. Слушала о мастерах, их рукотворных кристальных драконах и о том, что при их создании используются перемолотые кости живых драконов; он умолчал лишь о своей матери, которая при нем претворяла эти знания в действительность, — не стоит ее вмешивать. Слушала о самых древних лазурных драконах и о том, что их побаиваются даже другие крылатые собратья. Но не собиралась слушать ни о чем другом. Доверие в Нигоне несовместимо с жизнью. Доверие к иноземному магу, когда на тебя смотрят тысячи существ, жаждущих крови и господства и готовых разодрать тебя в клочья в случае провала, — и подавно.

Он часто задумывался, какие чувства к ней испытывает. Он понял, что в таком месте, пропитанном смертельной опасностью, ложью, ядами, сплетнями, интригами и предательством, Мутаре не могла вырасти другой. Пытаться вылепить из нее кого-то другого было бы крайне глупо — все же она не дитя, которого можно выкрасть у тьмы катакомб и воспитать в любви, безопасности и заботе. Были ли они близки? Отнюдь. И даже и не думали сделать шаг навстречу друг другу: Мутаре была слишком поглощена мировым господством и к тому же слишком нигонкой, чтобы взрастить в себе доверие к нему, а он… Он так и остался пленником, просто его клеть порядком расширилась, только и всего. Бесполезно ломиться в запертые двери — лишь тело в кровь собьешь. И ему было очень сложно признаться в том, что между ними осталась лишь страсть. Да и та со временем дала трещину: его влекло к горячей отзывчивой женщине, а не к тому невнятному существу, которым она становилась, пусть оно и было не менее горячим.

Он часто задумывался, какого черта делает в Нигоне, когда у него есть спасительный маяк. Дракон часто вспоминал о нем, поставленном, как только запахло жареным, но отчего-то не мог так просто сбежать. Ему было неспокойно. И все, что можно было сделать, — попробовать очистить ее от этой чертовой драконьей крови. И хотя он почти нащупал нужную формулу, но так и не сумел придумать, как ее применит.

Дракон горько усмехнулся. Ложь. Чудовищная ложь. Можно сделать и еще кое-что.

Убить Мутаре.

От этой мысли ему всякий раз становилось не по себе, и он отбрасывал ее. Но через некоторое время она вновь возвращалась к нему. Одна жизнь взамен гармонии и спокойствия в мире. Всего лишь одна жизнь. И Энрот не оденется в пламенный саван. Одна. Почему он не хочет принять ее и лезет туда, где шанс на успех смехотворный? Почему? Убивать драконов — его ремесло. Да ему даже заплатили за ее смерть! Так почему же он не может решиться? Воспоминания о том, что даже победа над лазурным драконом не принесла ему ни капли удовлетворения, а лишь поселила в душе одну необъяснимую тревогу, не добавляла ему прыти. Что с ним не так? Его вымуштровали как убийцу драконов. Он прошел все испытания. Это его смысл жизни и хлеб, разве не так?

Дракон спрятал за пазухой записи, поставил книгу на полку и разложил по местам свитки. Хватит с него на сегодня. Он замер, и взгляд упал на пыльную стеклянную колбу, которая сиротливо и некстати стояла на одном из стеллажей. Его осенило: фиал! Куда Мутаре его подевала? С этой мыслью он выскочил из гильдии магов и устремился к ней.

Он бесшумно проскользнул на военный совет и пристроился в тени с намерением бегло осмотреть расставленные фигуры на карте Антагарича, особо не вслушиваясь в переговоры, но так и не смог оторвать от них глаз, чувствуя, как внутри него поднимается затуманивающая разум волна. Второй фронт? Эрафия?!

— Да это безумие! — выкрикнул он так, что сразу перетянул на себя все внимание. — Драконы, конечно, это прекрасно, но вто…

Сокрушительный удар под дых мгновенно заставил его замолчать и он, скрючившись, стал хватать губами воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на лед.

— Еще хоть слово, — прошипела ему на ухо разъяренная Мутаре. — И я прирежу тебя без жалости и сожалений. Еще хоть одно слово. Запомни это.

И он послушал ее. Не столько из-за страха за свою жизнь, сколько из-за того, что разговаривать было просто невозможно — так сильно она ему врезала. Еще бы. Додумался сомневаться в ее действиях при почти всех ее полководцах. Глупец. Ой, глупец. Но открытие второго фронта потрясло его до глубины души. Глядишь, чего доброго, вскорости и третий возникнет — против Тарнума. Дракон криво ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. Какая же она все-таки алчная. Не успев упрочить свои позиции в одном месте, стремится отхватить еще кусок, да пожирнее. Драконов, конечно, много и с каждым походом становится все больше, но они не так часто рождаются и тем более не вырастают за короткий срок до взрослой особи. А потери, насколько доходили до него слухи, порой были существенными. Безумие. Просто безумие… И пусть он был без понятия, каков из себя Тарнум, но был готов поставить именно на него в этой войне.

— Куда ты девала фиал, после того как выпила из него драконью кровь? — спросил он Мутаре, когда закончился военный совет и все полководцы разошлись.  
— И ты из-за этой мелочи меня прилюдно позорил?! — она схватила его за горло, чуть его стиснув, но тут же отступила, точно сбросив наваждение. — Это что, так важно? — она тяжело вздохнула, но все же ответила: — Отпила из него и поставила на место.  
— То есть отпила?  
— Да в этот фиал, как ты говоришь, войдет больше, чем в добрый кувшин для вина. Ты серьезно считаешь, что я сумею его за раз опрокинуть в себя? У меня не настолько натренированная глотка.  
— Фиал где-то. В нем есть кровь. И кто-то еще может им воспользоваться.  
— Ах, твою мать! Какой ужас! — округлила глаза Мутаре, а мгновение спустя расхохоталась. — Фиал давно у Тарнума. Уж не знаю, осталось в нем что-то или нет, — кровь ушла на освобождение из-под моей власти матерей зеленых и золотых драконов, чтоб их всех разорвало по чешуйке. Но даже если и осталась, этот добрячок и не подумает ее пить.  
— Он-то может быть…  
— Не будь болваном. Фиал так давно у него, что им бы уже воспользовались, коли кому надо было.  
— Я бы не был так уверен в этом.  
— О да, неуверенность — твое второе я. На то ты и скучающий убийца драконов, а я — королева. И я знаю даже то, сколько раз этот Тарнум вдыхает и выдыхает в минуту, а ты мне тут про…  
— Идиотка ты, — прошептал он и вылетел из помещения так быстро, что она не успела отреагировать на его выходку должным образом.

Последнее, что он услышал, — грохот опрокидывающейся мебели, сдобренный отменной бранью.

***

В глотку Дракона не лез кусок. Он с отреченным видом вяло ковырялся в плошке. Не помогал даже аромат душистых приправ. Мутаре же, напротив, была чертовски голодна и с завидным аппетитом уминала ужин. Даже в этом она уже напоминала больше зверя, чем человека, и ела столько, что ему иной раз становилось дурно. Будто внутри нее постоянно полыхал костер, мгновенно испепеляя все, что в него попадало.

Она взглянула на него и на мгновение задержала на нем цепкий взгляд. Мутаре встала и прошлась до Дракона, скользнула руками по его плечам и прижалась чешуйчатой щекой к его щеке. Он болезненно прикрыл глаза. Близость, даже такая невинная, стала для него пыткой, и он не мог с собой ничего поделать. Ее тело больше напоминало плоть таталийских ящеров, множественные шипы то и дело ранили его до крови, а в глазах отражались лишь алчность и властолюбие. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и от прежней Мутаре не останется и следа.

Она запустила руку под его одежды, огладила грудь — и вздрогнула. Мутаре вытащила из-за пазухи многократно сложенные листы, заглянула в них и отпрянула от Дракона, точно он обжег ее.

— Это… что? — выдохнула она, сунув ему пергамент прямо под нос. — Ты… ты что, решил меня уничтожить как тогда, в той пещере?  
— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты стала прежней.  
— Что ты знаешь обо мне прежней, крыса бракадская? — ее голос срывался в приглушенный хрип. — И даже не спросил меня, хочу ли я этого!  
— Знаю, не хочешь, — он чуть качнул головой. — Потому так и не предложил.

Его щека вспыхнула от пощечины.

— Ты… ты все это время лазил по пыльным гильдиям магов и их библиотекам ради такого? Сидел там ночи напролет, плетя губительную для меня формулу? Сукин ты сын!

Она нервно рассмеялась. Он молчал.

— Я думала, мы на одной стороне. Как бы то ни было. А ты на стороне Орвальда и вшивых лордов подземелий, от которых почти ничего не осталось. Поразительно! Сколько же они наобещали тебе за мою голову?

Дракон заглянул ей в глаза.

— Как мы можем быть на одной стороне, если я продолжаю сидеть в клетке, а мое мнение ничего не значит? Как?  
— Наглец. Ходишь, где хочешь. Жрешь досыта. Ласками не обделен. Ядами не травлен. И местными не бит. И… ты всерьез считаешь, что ты лучше меня и моих полководцев? Чушь. В скольких войнах умывался кровью ты, а в скольких — я! Или что, я должна была использовать тебя в качестве пешки на убой? Ну же, скажи мне, драконий убийца!

Дракон тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Хотелось быть где угодно, только не здесь. Хотелось разговаривать о чем угодно, только не об этом. Хотелось слышать голос — чей угодно, только не ее. Хотелось, но он был именно здесь, именно с ней.

— Молчишь, да? Молчишь, мразота магова.

Он вновь открыл глаза и прямо посмотрел на нее:

— Отпусти меня, Мутаре.

Она хватанула губами воздух, прежде чем хоть что-то ответить.

— Что ты сказал?  
— Отпусти меня. Все мои знания о драконах уже у тебя в руках. У тебя есть войска. У тебя есть полководцы. У тебя есть драконы. У тебя есть цель. Меня же отпусти.

Мутаре посмотрела на него с мгновение ошеломленным взглядом, после чего захлебнулась хохотом. Смех отражался от стен и наваливался на него с новой силой снова и снова. Он душил его.

— Дьявол, — выдохнула она, успокоившись. — Черт возьми, ты забыл, где находишься? Отсюда уходят сразу в выгребную яму, не иначе. Что же ты до этого из себя строил?  
— Ошибся.  
— Ошибся, значит. Ясно.

Мутаре странно покачала головой и на миг отвела от него глаза.

— Вот только не с той ошибся! — она неожиданно с чудовищной силой воткнула ему под ключицу вилку и одним пинком опрокинула его стул.

Дракон, вскрикнув, рухнул навзничь и, перекатившись на бок, схватился за кровоточащую рану.

— Мутаре, я не хочу сражаться.  
— Да? — она с чувством пнула его под ребра. — Зато я хочу! Вставай давай!  
— Нет, — ответил он, восстановив дыхание. — Здесь твоей власти тоже больше нет.  
— Ошибаешься! Моя власть везде! — она вновь и вновь наносила ему удары, распаляясь еще больше от его хрипов и стонов. — Везде! Вставай, мразь!  
— Ох… нет… и не… проси, — во рту стало солоно. — И не… приказывай.

Он слышал, как Мутаре шумно и тяжело дышит. Слышал, как разбивается посуда и переворачивается мебель. Слышал, как бешено стучит кровь в ушах. Слышал, как она не по-человечески ревет. Не услышал лишь самое главное — ни с чем не сравнимый звук выпускаемого на волю пламени.

В один миг все вокруг потонуло в чудовищной боли и в чьем-то животном вопле.

Сражаться не хотелось.

А вот жить — наоборот.

Секундная вспышка и ощущение полета. Последнее, что он успел схватить угасающим взглядом, — звезды, рассыпанные по бархату неба.

***

Дракон с трудом разлепил глаза, но ничего не увидел. Ничего, кроме всепоглощающего мрака и отдаленных размытых световых пятен, плавающих в нем. Он только слышал. Слышал шум дождя, скрип половиц и шелест ткани. Только пахло отчего-то не прохладной свежестью, а паленой плотью. И он ничего не чувствовал. Ничего, кроме всепожирающей боли.

— Уже и не надеялась, что ты придешь в себя, маг, — прозвучал где-то невдалеке мелодичный женский голос.  
— Кто ты? Не… вижу, — еле прохрипел он, превозмогая ломоту и резь по всему телу.  
— Твои глаза повредило пламя. У меня нет имени. Но ты можешь называть меня Говорящей с драконами.

Ткань прошуршала совсем рядом.

— Вот как... Может… чаю? — он попытался усмехнуться своим мыслям, но боль и вовсе стала нестерпимой.  
— Обычно я не сижу за одним столом с убийцами драконов, но ты кажешься другим. Только сейчас тебе надо спать и думать, почему ты почти не хочешь жить. Твои раны еле затягиваются, а прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как ты очутился здесь.  
— Заклинания?  
— От них мало проку. Все, что они могут, так это поддерживать жизнь в твоем теле, лишенном кожи. И я уж было хотела бросить это дело, но ты очнулся.  
— Вот как… Война?

Шум дождя усилился. Кто-то тяжело вздохнул. Наверное, Говорящая с драконами.

— Лазурные пошли за Мутаре.  
— Невесело. Феи?  
— Они в армии Тарнума.  
— Хорошо…

Усилившаяся боль и безграничная усталость уволокли его в беспамятство.

Дракон вновь открыл глаза и уставился во мрак. Тело все еще изводило его и было почти бесполезным. Звенящая тишина пугала, но он ничего не мог сделать, кроме как заговорить с темнотой.

— Ты… здесь?  
— О, и ты здесь. Но, похоже, ты так и не думал искать смысл жизни. Чего ты избегаешь?  
— Ничего.  
— Ложь. Помни: я не буду тратить на тебя силы вечно.

Дракон вздохнул так глубоко, как позволила ему боль.

— Война?  
— Тарнум начал вторжение.  
— Хорошо. Я… знал.

И мир вновь погас.

Дракон открыл глаза и слегка пошевелился.

— Ты здесь?

Ответом ему была тишина.

— Говоря… щая? — голос дрогнул, слегка придушенный нарастающим страхом.

Мрак и беззвучие, лишь ветер шумел в отдалении, да било в уши собственное дыхание.

— Кто-нибудь?

Никого. Ничего. Слепота. Бессилие. Животный ужас.

Что-то прошуршало сбоку?!

— Эй? — он перестал дышать и прислушался.

А теперь с другой стороны! И сверху! И не только шуршит, но еще и скребется!

— Кто здесь?!

Никого. Ничего. Слепота. Бессилие. Безумие.

Чудовищно громкий звук, раздирающий уши. И ничто.

Дракон открыл глаза и увидел размытые цветные пятна. Некоторые из них двигались. Боль как будто слегка отпустила хватку.

— Говорящая?

Над ним склонилось нечто зелено-коричневое.

— Какого черта ты меня бросила?!  
— О, вижу ты начал в чем-то себе признаваться. Что ж, хорошо. Мне надо было кое-что сообщить Тарнуму — пришлось отлучиться.  
— Здесь кто-то был!  
— Тебе померещилось со страху.  
— Я говорю, был. Шуршал и скребся.

Говорящая будто чуть призадумалась и тут же приглушенно рассмеялась.

— Да это птенец зеленого дракона. Ясно теперь, чего он был такой взбудораженный, когда я вернулась. И сильно ты орал?  
— Я не орал.  
— Ну да. Убийца драконов чуть душу не отдал, едва заслышав крохотного птенца, — занятная история.  
— Ничуть. Ты подобрала меня, чтобы поиздеваться? — он с усилием приподнялся на локте невзирая на чудовищную боль; злость переполняла его. — Тогда надо было оставить меня там, где нашла! Помирать, — Дракон рухнул на спину и глухо простонал, стиснув зубы.

Она присела рядом, и ему на миг показалось, что он видит очертания ее головы в обрамлении копны темных волос. По его телу заструилась приятная прохлада, приглушающая боль и жар, прогоняющая беспокойство.

— Знаешь, маг, есть пророки, которые прочили тебе победу над Мутаре. Мол, перерожденного Отца Драконов сразит непревзойденный убийца драконов. Хотела бы я теперь посмотреть на их лица.  
— А ты?  
— Я-то… я не вижу ничего. Слишком все неопределенно, чтобы о чем-то говорить. Уж я-то за свой долгий век привыкла не делать скорых выводов. Но твоя история с Мутаре не закончена. Да ты и сам об этом знаешь. Знаешь, только опрометчиво думаешь, что если сложить лапки, то все само собой решится. Не решится.  
— Знаю. Только понятия не имею, что с этим делать.  
— Сперва встать на ноги. И, похоже, вкус к жизни к тебе вернулся — начала потихоньку нарастать новая кожа. Да и зрение, глядишь, полностью восстановится, хотя я и не надеялась на это.  
— Зачем тебе все это?  
— Тебя принес сюда дракон. Разве я могла ему отказать?  
— Бред какой-то.  
— Он что-то рассказывал об освобождении от власти Мутаре и что ты защищался, но не нападал. И что ты часто спорил с ней, пытался переубедить, не одобрял ее действия… Слушай, я не сильно вникала, потому что ты одной ногой стоял в могиле и было недосуг вслушиваться, но тараторил он много и чуть ли не захлебывался, пока говорил. Он явно в это верил.  
— И откуда он все это взял… — Дракон зевнул и провалился в сон, так и не успев спросить про ход войны.

В своих грезах он стоял нагишом под проливным дождем, и крупные капли приятно барабанили по его коже. Он стоял и стоял так вне времени и пространства. Стоял до тех пор, пока сквозь сновидение не ощутил, как в лицо дует приятный ветерок, и открыл глаза. Его встретили деревянные балки, на которых сушились бережно перевязанные пучки трав. Дракон с упоением втянул их запах — и почему раньше он так не мог? — и почувствовал себя живым. Он с некоторым усилием поднял руку, медленно покрутил кистью, разглядывая ее, убеждаясь, что нет ни ожогов, ни волдырей, ни гниющего мяса, что он не чувствует прежней мучительной боли, и улыбнулся себе.

Когда Дракон, преодолевая легкую слабость, вышел на маленькое крылечко, его встретил внимательный взгляд янтарных глаз. Совсем юная на вид дева сидела на деревянном помосте и задумчиво пила из миниатюрной, почти игрушечной чаши. Гармонию нарушал лишь безобразный шрам, протянувшийся по ее шее и плечу.

— И вновь жизнь оказалась сильнее небытия, — именно этот голос постоянно был с ним в последнее время — Говорящая с драконами. — Что ж, с возвращением! А вот тот чай, о котором ты упоминал в нашу первую встречу, — она налила желтоватое ароматное варево в еще одну чашу и придвинула ее к нему.

Дракон в благодарность чуть склонил голову, присел рядом и взял пиалу в свои руки — совсем крошечная в его ладонях!

— Куда дальше? — будто невзначай бросила она и подтянула к себе ноги.  
— Пока не решил.

Говорящая с драконами с хитринкой посмотрела на него:

— Ну-ну.  
— Откуда такой шрам?

Она вновь окинула его взглядом, на этот раз испытывающим.

— Можно только подивиться, что я с тобой пью чай на крыльце своего дома. Ведь ты меня чуть не убил дважды. Второй раз — сболтнув лишнее Мутаре, но я бы справилась с двумя зелеными драконами, даже если бы не подоспел Тарнум.  
— А в первый раз когда? — так изумился он, что не сумел отпить из чаши, поднесенной ко рту.  
— Помнишь лепрекона?  
— Никакого лепрекона не было. Это один из драконов-фей меня дурил.  
— М-м-м, — многозначительно протянула она, — блажен, кто верует. Уверен ли ты, что это так?

Дракон поставил чашу на крыльцо и на мгновение застыл в оцепенении.

— Постой… не хочешь ли ты сказать, что…  
— Не было никакого лепрекона. И не было никакого лепрекона, который обратился в дракона-фею. Я все время пыталась зародить в твоей душе сомнения, а ты устроил кровавую бойню, чтобы стать знаменитым героем. Что ж… и ты им стал.

Они оба замолчали. Серебрилось озеро. Шуршали листья деревьев. Остывал чай.

— Тогда это казалось правильным, — выдохнул Дракон.

Она ответила не сразу.

— Я рада, что ты повзрослел. Так куда дальше?  
— Зависит от того, что происходит в мире.  
— Да, ты изрядно пропустил, пока боролся сам с собой. Тарнум на пороге последнего лагеря Мутаре. Конец ее власти близок.  
— Вот как... Укажешь путь?  
— Да. Только мой тебе совет: иди сразу к авлийцам — так безопаснее. И пусть… хотя нет. Он все равно не заглянет. Не успеет.

Дальше они молчали. Серебрилось озеро. Шуршали листья деревьев. Пустел маленький чайничек. Крохотный листочек плавал в чаше Дракона.

***

Лагерь авлийцев светился кострами, взрывался хохотом и приглушенным звоном походной посуды. Едва соприкоснувшись с этим праздником, Дракон понял: все кончено. Власть Мутаре рухнула, и эльфы ликуют, не отказывая себе ни в радости, ни в хмеле, ни в упоительных партиях в карты — впервые за долгое время живут без крови, смерти и тревог. Вот только он не мог разделить этих чувств. Внутри него медленно разверзалась темная бездна.

Дракон сделал нерешительный шаг вперед и столкнулся с эльфийкой, что стремительно летела к одному из костров, — дымящееся варево выплеснулось из ее кружки и обожгло ей руку. Она замерла, даже не обратив внимания на чуть розовеющую кожу, и подняла на Дракона тяжелый взгляд. Из-под ее кожаного налобника в багряных подтеках выбивались растрепавшиеся темные волосы. Он, сам не понимая, зачем, протянул к ней руку, начав сплетать заклятье исцеления.

— Да брось. Нигонцы пострашнее жалятся. На вот, — эльфийка неожиданно предложила ему кружку, — выпей.  
— Я… не пью.  
— Это травяной чай, — настаивала она, — а ты давно в пути, он поможет.

Маг нерешительно принял кружку и медленно вдохнул пряный аромат — кажется, от одного только запаха он ощутил прилив сил.

— А этот хрен драконий что тут забыл? — дерзко прозвучало за его спиной, и кто-то с силой, недружелюбно провел по ней кончиками пальцев.

Его точно пламя лизнуло и уколола острым когтем смерть. Дракон внутренне напрягся. Тот, кто стоял позади, заставил его непроизвольно встревожиться и сжать покрепче посох лишь одним своим присутствием. Он знал, о чем говорил, когда предупреждал Мутаре об эльфах АвЛи. Он знал.

— Хрены были на войне. Это же гость. Иди, куда шел, и сдавай карты, — жестко произнесла эльфийка и окинула, вероятно, своего собрата все тем же недобрым взглядом.  
— Мамочка разберется? — протянул дерзкий голос, но тут же осекся: — Слушаю и повинуюсь, ваше доспешье сиятельство. Гость так гость, — выдохнул он и добавил отдалившись: — Лишь бы после таких гостей не захлебнуться кровью. Хотя… почему бы и нет.

Эльфийка закатила глаза и покачала головой, сомкнув на миг веки.

— Ты прости. Мы слишком привязаны к войне, чтобы так просто ее отпустить. Так ты… ищешь кого-то?  
— Да, похоже на то, — отозвался Дракон. — Тарнума.  
— Он во-о-он за тем столом возле большого шатра, — показала она и, сжав на прощанье его плечо, устремилась в толпу эльфов, выкрикнув на ходу: — Ну что, высокородный, сдал, надеюсь? Или надрался настолько, что уже пальцев не чуешь?

Дракон постоял немного, по чуть-чуть отпивая из кружки. Чай оставлял необычное, но приятное послевкусие на языке, разгорался пламенем в груди и разгонял кровь по телу. Маг издали наблюдал за Тарнумом, ловя себя на мысли, что чувствует облегчение, наконец-то встретившись с тем, о ком столько слышал, пусть и весьма нелестное. На сукина сына тот совсем не походил, и от него будто веяло чем-то древним и могущественным. Что-то было в нем странное, но вот что — этого Дракон так и не смог понять.

Маг допил чай, оставил кружку у ближайшего костра и приблизился к тому самому столу, за которым сидел Тарнум. И не один. Рядом с ним, положив ему голову на колени, дремала эльфийка.

— Садись и выпей с нами, — прозвучал спокойный, но твердый голос Тарнума, и он жестом указал магу на место напротив себя.  
— Да-а-а, — протянул Дракон, — меня уже угостили, благодарю. Я лишь хотел узнать… узнать о Мутаре.  
— Вот как. Мы и сами толком о ней теперь ничего не знаем — сбежала. Судя по последним донесениям, вернулась обратно в катакомбы Нигона. Больше я тебе ничего о ней сказать не могу.  
— Ясно.  
— А ты? Ты ведь был на ее стороне, маг.

Дракон усмехнулся и на мгновение уставился на поверхность стола.

— Не все время. У нас были разногласия, и я уш… сбежал.  
— Что ж, главное, что теперь вновь все на своих местах.  
— Согласен.  
— Тебе только осталось решить, что делать с этим, — Тарнум протянул Дракону фиал, тот самый проклятый фиал, который и в самом деле по объему напоминал добрую бутыль.  
— Мне? — маг нахмурился и чуть потряс головой. — Это шутка?  
— Отнюдь. Думаю, ты лучше кого бы то ни было знаешь опасность этой штуки и сумеешь правильно ею распорядиться.

Дракон принял неожиданный дар и на мгновение залюбовался им — изящные разноцветные дракончики обнимали сосуд и смотрели наверх, в сторону горлышка, так внимательно, словно стремились к заботливой матери. Внутри отливала багряным чуть загустевшая кровь. Древняя кровь. Та самая кровь, что могла наделить каждого, кто переживет болезненное преображение, ужасающей способностью и мощью. Странствуя от хозяина к хозяину, она добралась и до него. На краткий миг ему показалось, что от нее исходит тепло, и оно было таким манящим. Соблазн бежал от кончиков пальцев к ладони, от ладони — к запястью, от запястья — в предплечье… Он бежал до тех пор, пока не коснулся сердца, не тронул его будущими свершениями, не одарил упоительным волнением. Растворившись взглядом в могущественной крови, Дракон не замечал, с каким интересом за ним наблюдает Тарнум. Казалось бы, стоит только выпить… Маг вздрогнул, точно очнулся от наведенного на него забвения, резко перевернул сосуд и держал его так до тех пор, пока земля не выпила последнюю каплю крови.

— Занимательно, не правда ли? — приглушенно сказал Тарнум. — Не пожалеешь о своем выборе?

Дракон бросил сосуд и с размаху ударил его навершием посоха. На цветных осколках заплясали отблески костров.

— Нет. Что бы оно ни прочило, я видел то, во что оно превращает.  
— Это не помешает однажды кому-нибудь еще добыть такой крови. Я слышал, что Отец Драконов — просто преувеличение. Что нужен древний дракон. И только.  
— Однажды. Но не сейчас. И не я.  
— Вполне вероятно. Отдохни у нас, а завтра продолжишь свой путь.

Дракон еще раз окинул взглядом авлийский лагерь и тяжело вздохнул. Для них все было кончено. Для них. Но не для него.

— Не смогу.  
— Что ж, позволь тогда сократить твой путь.  
— Не…  
— Не отказывайся, — возразил ему Тарнум, толком не дав ничего сказать. — Твои силы не вечны.

Предводитель авлийцев кого-то позвал. Где-то за шатром что-то зашуршало, завозилось, как будто зевнуло и… поднялось во весь свой рост — дракон. Огромный золотой дракон. Зверь потряс головой, сбрасывая с себя остатки дремы, и потянулся к столу.

— Звали, господин? О-о-о, — вертикальные зрачки дракона как будто бы расширились, стоило ему бросить взгляд на мага, и он осторожно дотронулся до него когтем, хотя было видно, что ему больше хотелось наброситься на него и сдавить в своих лапах, — живой! Тот самый! Ох, матерь, ну надо же! Как мне повезло! Ведь ты, ты тот самый! Ох, матерь…

Крылатый зверь, то и дело дотрагиваясь до мага, долго и вдохновенно тараторил. Порой его речи сливались в общий восхищенный вой, где терялись слова, отдельные фразы, а иной раз и смысл. Маг, все еще не понимая, как можно так восторгаться убийцей драконов, молчал, растерянно переводя взгляд с дракона на Тарнума, который загадочно улыбался, и обратно, и задавался вопросом, сколько еще это будет продолжаться. Он осознал замысел предводителя авлийцев, но знал, что не будет лететь до самого Нигона. Он хотел дойти до него сам. Он должен был.

***

Долго искать Мутаре не пришлось. Она сама нашла его у одного из тоннелей, ведущих с континента прямиком в Нигон, и встретила его смрадом и молчанием. Едва завидев ее, Дракон обреченно рухнул на колени и долго неотрывно смотрел. Смотрел на окровавленную кожу, выглядывающую из-за спины и раскинутых рук, что походила маленькие дырявые крылья. Смотрел на торчащие обагренные ребра, которые залегли толстыми прожилками. Смотрел на неприкрытую плоть и выглядывающие кости перебитых ног. Смотрел на запястья в веревочных оковах и закоченевшие пальцы. Лишь на лицо не мог поднять взгляда. А когда сумел, то дурнота победила его быстрее, чем он смог ее подавить. Его рвало долго. Рвало даже тогда, когда уже было нечем.

Он не понял, как очутился снаружи, у входа в подземелье. Он не видел неба, не видел зелени, не видел ничего, кроме посмертной маски Мутаре, вобравшей в себя чудовищную боль и мучения. Он, сам того не замечая, потирал то свой лоб, то щеки, то плечи, точно пытаясь скинуть с себя кошмар.

Он упал на землю и раскинул руки. Прямо как она. Только он лежал, а она парила в воздухе меж двух столбов, как и было положено свергнутой королеве драконов. Дьявол! Она снова пренебрегла мелочами, и кто-то дотянулся до той формулы, что он сотворил. Кто-то очень извращенный сначала обратил ее в человека, а после вернул драконий облик.

Дьявол! Дьявол! Дьявол!

Когда Дракон нашел в себе силы вернуться, он обнаружил, что под ногами Мутаре что-то лежит. Крохотное. Поблескивающее. И такое знакомое. Он поднял бусину и покатал ее в пальцах, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна. Он слишком хорошо помнил ее, эту бусину. Бусину с четок.

— Ублюдок, — выдохнул он в темноту тоннеля, и сверкающий шарик рассыпался в пыль.

Дракон магией срезал все веревки и плавно опустил изуродованное тело на землю, стараясь не смотреть, с какой жадностью в нем копошатся насекомые. Он слегка тряхнул рукой, и на обагренной плоти заплясали первые язычки пламени. Он усердно подкармливал огонь своей маной, ведь у него не было древесины, чтобы соорудить костер. Он жег свое прошлое. Он жег свои чувства. Он жег свою жажду мести. Он жег ее боль.

Когда от Мутаре остался один лишь прах, Дракон незамедлительно устремился к выходу. Больше его здесь ничего не держало. Едва из тоннеля потянуло свежим воздухом, на его спину что-то шлепнулось и вцепилось в одежды. Маг схватился за что-то маленькое, теплое и чешуйчатое, отодрал от себя и, подавив инстинктивное желание отбросить нечто в сторону, поглядел на свою руку. Детеныш дракона. Птенец, вырываясь из хватки мага, хищно ощерился на него, видно, воображая, что он большой и страшный.

— Ну здравствуй, Мутаре, — выдохнул Дракон и провел пальцем по голове малыша.

Детеныш пискнул в ответ и выпустил из крохотной пасти слабый дымок.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста, внесенные правки и космическую поддержку при написании текста!
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2019, принявшей участие в Баттле 2019 года
> 
> В тексте присутствует несколько вольное обращение с магией!
> 
> Работа написана по заявке "Старая Вселенная, Герои 3. Дракон/Мутаре Дрейк (Asha uses all)" (https://ficbook.net/requests/219810)


End file.
